


After the aftermath

by barossm7



Category: Superstore (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barossm7/pseuds/barossm7
Summary: Jonah and Amy finally get it together. Post aftermath. Written before finale





	After the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters.
> 
> So this is my first fic so hopefully it's not terrible :)

“Go to hell Jonah” Amy said angrily before turning and walking out of the room.

Jonah just stood rooted to the spot in shock. He couldn't believe everything that was happening to him, how had things escalated so quickly? He was so frustrated with Amy because he couldn't wrap his head around the whole situation and what it meant. He was angry that she had brushed off his problems as insignificant, and what right did she have to just disrupt his life because she felt like it?! But he couldn't help but start to think he’d been a little too harsh. He knew everything he said was true but he felt like he should have been more understanding.

“Shit..” Jonah muttered to himself “I have to go fix this.” He determinedly set off in the direction he thought Amy headed. As he got to the front of the store he was intercepted by Kelly.

“There you are” Kelly said brightly with a smile “you missed the video! It was amazing I'm sure Glenn will replay it for you though”

Jonah made his way out to the parking lot with Kelly utterly at a loss for what to do next. He chatted with her as they walked, doing his best to seem like everything was normal. But when she told him that she loves him he immediately realized that he was doing the wrong thing. As he looked at Kelly's happy face he felt so guilty that he didn't know what to say. He just blurted out that he thought they should break up.

Smooooth he thought to himself bitterly. Really, way to let her down gently. He internally cursed himself for a moment until Kelly slapped him across the face, quickly bringing him back to reality. He felt so guilty all he could do was apologize again as Kelly began crying and stormed off to the car leaving him stranded.

Jonah looked around the parking lot for Amy's car but he didn't see it anywhere. He didn't have a ride so he ordered an Uber.

About 10 minutes later he found himself outside of Amy's house wondering if he should even be there. But he couldn't leave things the way they were.

\--------*--------

Amy had quickly rushed to her car. She couldn't be there for another minute or she was going to completely lose it. She drove right home and the moment she got inside she finally burst into tears. She was honestly amazed she had been able to hold it in that long.

All of her emotions poured out of her as she crumpled, sobbing into the chair by the front door. She had screwed everything up. How could she have let herself get into this mess? She couldn't believe that she had been so cruel to Jonah, the one person who was always there for her. He had been right about everything he said to her. She had been selfish when she kissed him. She wasn't thinking about how it would affect his feelings, only that she wanted to because her whole life was changing. The possibility that they could find the right timing to be together seemed to be slipping away. So she had acted impulsively without thinking about what the consequences may be. And the worst part was the way Jonah had looked at her. She had never seen him look so angry or hurt before and it killed her to know that she's the one who caused it. But the damage was done and now she just hoped he would accept her apology tomorrow.

Once Amy had finally calmed down a bit she realized she hadn't gotten a chance to eat much today. There was no way she was going to leave the house again that night so she opted to call for pizza. She changed, settled onto the couch, and flipped on the TV but wasn't really paying attention to what was on. She was still too distracted by her own thoughts to care what she was watching. When she heard a knock on the door she reluctantly got up to go get the pizza.

“Jonah” Amy was startled to see him standing there. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked up at her and gave a little half smile.

“Hey Amy, I’m sorry to just show up but I really wanted to talk to you” he took in the sight of her with her hair pulled up into a little ponytail and her casual yoga pants and t shirt. He couldn't help but thinking how beautiful she looked. But it didn't escape his attention at all that she had obviously been crying. Amy was strong and independent, definitely not a crier usually. He felt his heart clench just a little seeing how upset she had been. “Do you mind if I come in?” He finally asked sheepishly.

“Yes! Please come in” she said quickly when she realized she had been too surprised to respond. She quickly stepped aside allowing him into the living room.

“Do you want anything to drink? Water or iced tea?”

“Uhhh yea water would fine” he agreed only because his mouth was getting dry as he felt more nervous.

“Ok take a seat, I'll be right back” she said. She left to get the waters and try to get herself together before she went back out there.

When she returned she handed Jonah his water and sat down opposite him so they could talk. “Can I just start by saying something please?” Amy asked almost pleadingly, in a way that Jonah couldn't possibly say no to, so he just nodded for her to go ahead.

“Okay, thank you,” she gave him a small smile. “I just wanted to start off by saying that I'm sorry...” her voice cracked just a little as she fought back a fresh wave of tears. “I’m sorry that I didn't take your feelings more into consideration. I wasn't trying to push you away earlier Jonah. Today has just been so hard and I couldn't take bad news from you on top of it. I know I screwed everything up ok! And I didn't mean to complicate your life. Dina was just going on and on about how I shouldn't use the baby as an excuse not to do the things I want. She said if there's stuff I want to do, go do that stuff. And then when I saw you… you were so sweet and I've just wanted to kiss you so many times. I felt like my chance was disappearing so I just did it. With no thought of how it would affect you. I know you're with Kelly and I didn't mean to make things difficult for you. Please I just hope we can still be friends, because you're my best friend Jonah" she said with desperation before the tears that had been threatening to fall finally came rushing out.

Jonah had tried to interject as she was talking but there was no pause for him to stop her. He was stunned by how afraid she seemed of losing him. It made him feel incredibly guilty that he'd given her the cold shoulder while she was having such a rough day. He wanted to comfort her but there were still things that needed to be said first.

“I'm sorry too. I know I reacted badly to the whole situation. I was just so confused I felt like you were messing with me. I was so happy when you kissed me Amy. And then the next second you told me you were pregnant and I felt like you were telling me that we didn't have a shot. And then when I found out that Adam's the father it just kind of pushed me over the edge. Ok I'll admit it, I was jealous. And the way the way I treated you today wasn't right. I just didn't know what to think yet so it was easier to just be mad and ignore you. I shouldn't have said those things to you though…” he began to trail off unsure what to say next.

He moved to sit next to her on the couch and gently rubbed her back a little, hoping to make her feel better. Amy began chuckling just a little bit. It made him grin to hear her laugh a little.

“And what may I ask is so funny?” He teased her.

“Half the reason I didn't want to talk earlier was because I didn't want to start crying in front of you” she admitted with another small laugh. “So much for that I guess” she said looking up at him.

“You don't always have to be so strong in front of me you know. I already know that you can handle anything life throws at you. But if you're upset you can always lean on me” he said seriously looking right into her eyes.

“Kelly probably won't like that very much” Amy said a little sadly, looking down to avoid his eyes.

Jonah reached out and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him again “I broke up with Kelly tonight” he told her.

“But you guys seemed so... together today” Amy noted with a bit of uncertainty about the situation.

“I was just trying to ignore what was going on because I was confused… and maybe kind of trying to make you a little jealous in the process? I know that sounds horrible. I was acting childish because I was hurt.” He said apologetically to her before continuing “but then after our argument I realized I wasn't being fair by staying with her when I have feelings for someone else”

Amy leaned in and closed the distance between them giving him a sweet and gentle kiss. They began to deepen the kiss but Jonah pulled back, stopping them.

“Amy, wait. What about Adam?” He asked seriously.

“What about Adam?” She asked incredulously, feeling just a little annoyed that they had to be talking about him right now.

“Come on Amy, you don't think we should talk about this after everything he said earlier?” He asked feeling a little irritated a by her tone again. “I just can't do this with you if you’re getting back together with him. It would be too hard for me” he told her, looking away.

“Jonah please look at me” she waited for him to meet her eyes before she continued. “I am absolutely _not_ getting back together with Adam. Regardless of anything he may have said earlier. Adam and I aren't right for each other. We already got married because I was pregnant once, and it didn't work out at all. I am not going to make that mistake again. Besides it wouldn't be fair to either of us. Especially not Adam, since I already love someone else” she gave him a small smile before she continued, “I'm sorry, I know I have the worst possible timing but I love you Jonah and..” before Amy could finish her sentence Jonah's lips were on hers, his fingers gently entangled in her hair. They kissed passionately for a moment before Jonah pulled back still looking deeply into Amy's eyes.

“I love you too Amy” she was so overjoyed by his words that she began to cry again. “No, no, no, please don't cry Amy. What's wrong?” Jonah asked, concern written all over his face as he gently brushed the tears away.

“I'm sorry, it's the hormones” she admitted feeling a little embarrassed. “I've just wanted this for so long that I can't believe it's actually happening” she told him as she tried wiping away the fresh tears that were flowing.Jonah pulled Amy into a tight hug and she buried her face in his shoulder.

“It's ok I've wanted this for a long time too” he told her. “I know we have a lot to figure out but I want to make this work.”

“That's what I want too,” Amy agreed smiling at him, “I'm still sorry I have horrible timing though” she sighed covering her face with her hands. “Can I ask you something?” She asked sounding slightly uncertain.

“Of course, what is it?”

“Could we maybe.. take things just a little bit slow? Im sorry its just that everything happened so fast today. And I'm so happy about this but it's just a lot of changes all at once..”

“Amy,” Jonah interrupted her because she was beginning to ramble a bit, “We can go as slow as you want. I would never push you to do anything you aren't ready for” he told her patiently.

“No, I know you wouldn't that's not what I meant” she reassured him, “but do you think we could wait a little before we tell everyone? It's just that I don't want to deal with all the comments yet.. and I feel kind of bad that I'm the reason things didn't work out with you and Kelly... I know she's not my favorite person but I didn't want to hurt her.”

“You're amazing you know that? With everything going on you're still busy worrying about everyone else's feelings.” He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, “We’ll tell everyone when we're ready.” He agreed.

They heard a knock at the door and Jonah asked “Oh were you expecting someone?”

“Yes, I ordered pizza because I'm starving” she laughed, “I actually thought you were going to be the pizza delivery when I opened the door, that's why I was so surprised it was you. Care to join me?” She asked him with a smile.

Jonah paid for the pizza and they settled onto the couch to watch a movie while they ate. They still had a lot to figure out, but that could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering a more funny continuation of tomorrow at cloud 9 any ideas?


End file.
